


Love Across Realms

by Shironami



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Tsumugi has a sister and no one can change my mind, that's it for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shironami/pseuds/Shironami
Summary: It seemed impossible. Seemed impossible to all of them. Skip, who knows how long, a member of Team Danganronpa started to miss the feeling of company.
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki/Shirogane Tsumugi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Headcannon Chapter

Tsumugi had a family that pressured her two make the 53rd season of Danganronpa


	2. Chapter 1

Tsumugi's POV

Tired wondering... That's all I do alone... Tired wondering and what to do next. ... The academy was obliterated. How in the world did I survive? ... I better get off my butt. There are people who are waiting for another killing game.

"Monokuma!? Where are you!?"

Time skip cause I'm lazy

I can't find any of the Monokubs either. Where are they? How am I going to make the world satisfied? Without the mascots, I can't start another one. Just like they want.

Another time skip

I'm alone. Turns out they're all gone. No one to cosplay with, no one to talk with me, nothing. Yes, I may have been the Mastermind, but one of my favorite parts of this one, was that there was people that were willing to notice me... Now I miss that feeling.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Bad writing and a bad attempt at being more in character for Tsumugi!

Tsumugi's POV

My personal favorite Danganronpa Season was _Danganronpa: Goodbye Despair._ I know. A rather old one, but it always seemed so unique to me. I mean, just compare it to _V3._ I unintentionally copied some things about it. Both antagonists died on their own accord, both protagonists have to suffer the loss of close ones, and it's all a coincidence. I'm just so drawn to _Goodbye Despair._ And then my favorite DR2 character, who might have inspired my entire fabricated personality. Chiaki Nanami. We both make references to our hobbies, are kind, I believe that we could get along. 

That brings up a point! If I can make AI like Monokuma and the Kubs (and, if you think about it, Keebo), I feel like that I can recreate Chiaki's! Oh boy. This will plainly take long, but I feel like I can do this.

Timeskip

You would think I was successful, and I guess you can say I was. I found something that I could use. But once I make Chiaki, it's plain that we can be the bestest of buddies! Mainly the Fate series, Pokémon, and the like. It's plain to see that I need to find scrap metal. I started to fiddle with my ribbon as a stim as I walk to the Exisal Hanger. Man, Keebo did some damage. The Exisal that's left barely made it. I got in it to start working on not only to collect scrap metal, but I have also decided to try to rebuild the academy. Alright. The blueprints for the academy are still in here. I can begin now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you here? My writing sucks. Anywho, in the comments should be a tiktok that I linked so you can understand what I mean by 'stim'


	4. Chapter 3

Tsumugi's POV

I plainly forgot about Monodam's habit of hiding food in his Exisal. It was never unhealthy food, but it was always stuff like tofu, miso soup, and other things that was part of the traditional Japanese diet. It was refreshing compared to my plainly detrimental diet of ramen and cookies. 

I should start working on the building.

Time skip

I should take a break. I climbed out- _Pop!_ Fudge! That plainly hurt.

"I should've took a break earlier." Now my knee hurts. I already got about a fifth of it done. It's plain to see that I need sleep. I've needed sleep ever since I got serious about cosplay. At first it was just a couple of all-nighters, but then it became a part of my plain, daily life.

"I plainly need to work on Chiaki." Now that I got the first floor done, I can work on that. There was quite a lot of debris in the Exisal Hanger. 

I walked pass the wreaked buildings... Keebo was mercy less in destroying them... I shouldn't focus on that.

Time skip

What does being alone mean? It means that you're just a small speck, all by itself... Stop contemplating your plain life, Tsumugi! *Sigh* So, if I recall, Chiaki is 5'2" in height, correct? 35 inches for chest size, 101 lbs, I believe... How do I know that? Am I even bigger of a fan girl than I thought? Oh geez. Oh gosh, oh fudge- Also, fun fact. Both me and Nagito are the same height. ... Focus, Tsumugi! ... We also share the same chest size- Tsumugi Shirogane! Focus! I'm just plain screaming at myself. "This is why I need someone to be here. I'm practically losing my mind." Please let this be successful. I can't have my plain life repeat over and over again. I got to focus.

I can't have that old life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding in my head cannon for Tsumugi, so that will be fun

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that this is really bad. I needed to get this out before it got deleted


End file.
